Heartbreak
by FallenMagic
Summary: It's been years since the pod squad left (mid S2) and now Liz has to make the most important and painful decision of her life. *Sequel to 'Leap of Faith*


**Disclaimer:** Not my property…I mean why should I ever kill off Alex???

**Summary:** The pod squad left years ago and now Liz has to make the most important and painful decision of her life. Sequel to 'Leap of Faith.'

**Author's note **(Esp to Englishchik): Well this is for you Englishchik. J I know you wanted a sequel to 'Leap of Faith'(I hope you meant this one!) and as I was going through my list of stories to post I came across this one and this kinda fit into the whole 'sequel' aspect of Leap of Faith and I thought…well why not? Keep in mind I hadn't written this with the previous story in mind so forgive any discrepancies! I know it's not what you might have wanted since it's not a typical Dreamer fic…but hey..i kinda like the angst! ;) 

**Heartbreak**

"He's not coming back, Liz!" Kyle told her.

"No! No, that is not true!" She yelled. Liz whirled around and stared almost pleadingly at him. "He is coming back! I know it…he promised."

"Liz, it's been almost six years." Kyle reminded her, with a hint of frustration in his voice. "I mean who's to say that he isn't dead on that planet of his."

Liz shook her head vehemently. Her eyes brimmed with tears. "He promised Kyle. He said he would be back!" She argued.

"I don't mean to sound hurtful or anything but he could be dead, Liz. They all could be." He spoke softly, so as so not hurt her more while pointing out the possibilities. "You have to learn to accept that Max might never be back. That he might have actually died on Antar…"

Liz didn't say anything but tears were streaming down her face as she listened to him, knowing deep down that he was right. That Max might never come back home. Kyle laid a calming hand on her shoulder and pulled her to him. She let herself be held as her body racked with sobs.

"Shhh…don't cry Lizzie." He soothed. "There's nothing you can do. It was his destiny."

"B-but…he-he promised, Kyle. H-he promised!" She sobbed.

"I know he did." Kyle replied lovingly. "I also know that he loved you. Just as much as you love him. I know that – we all do."

He gently pulled her back so that he was looking into her eyes. "But even I love you. I always have, Liz. You know that too." 

Seeing her teary face, which looked at him in hesitance and reluctance, he pursued. "Liz, I don't expect you to love me like you did Max. I'll always be second best…hell not even that but even after knowing that I am still asking you to marry me." He paused to let that sink in before going on softly. "That should count for something…right?"

"I don't know if I can forget what we had, Kyle." Liz whispered.

"And I'm not asking you to." Kyle replied. He looked at her so tenderly that she had to look away. "But can you at least try to let me fill up some of the hole that's there in your heart?"

Even through her tears, Liz managed a laugh at that. "That's way too corny, even for you!" She told him.

Kyle smiled at her, glad to make her laugh even if for a little while.

"Come on, Liz." He urged her softly. "Marry me! You know I'll be there for you, whenever you need me to be. Just like, I have till now. I'll make you breakfast in bed when you're sick. I'll even help you run the Crashdown and change diapers late at night. It's not going to be anything like what you might have had with Max…but I'll keep you happy."

Liz bit her lip, not saying anything. She did love Kyle. Not as much as she had loved Max, no one would have her love like him…but she did love Kyle. She had learned to love him through the years when Max had gone away. She knew she would not be miserable with him. But how could she forget Max…?

Kyle tugged at her hands gently, snapping her out of her reverie. "I'm the best guy for you. I understand your love for Max and accept it. I don't expect to match up to it. I also happen to know about aliens so can expect anything to happen at anytime. I think other people would find that hard to really believe…" he finished with a grin.

Liz smiled a little at that. He was right. She knew it but making herself really believe it was difficult. She tried to figure out what to do. How long could she wait for Max? It already had been six years with no word from him. Could she really still hold on to the belief that he'd be back? And if so, when? When she was old and wrinkly and he still young and handsome as ever?

"What do you say Liz?" Kyle gently prodded.

Liz nodded to herself, finally coming to a decision. She looked up at Kyle and smiled softly. "Yes Kyle. I will marry you." As she said it the pain and doubts in her heart reduced slightly and she knew she'd be okay with her decision.

******* 

Liz laughed happily as Kyle swung her around the dance floor. "Kyle, stop!" She giggled. "You're making me dizzy!"

"Already Mrs. Valenti?" He asked playfully. "We haven't even begun yet!" 

Liz laughed again as he twirled her from one end to another. She was sure no one had such a dance as this. Their first dance as a married couple and he was making her head spin! By now, other people came on to the dance floor. Alex tapped Kyle on the shoulder and cut in. 

"May I have this dance, my lady?" He asked smiling.

"You may, good sir!" She giggled as Alex danced with her.

She danced for a lot many songs, mostly with Kyle but some with her dad, Mr. Evans, Sheriff Valenti and even Maria. 

Liz pointed out that her latest boyfriend might object but she just waved it aside saying she was breaking up with him tomorrow. 

"He's not Spaceboy!" she whispered secretively. 

Just as Liz was about to go sit down, tired from all the dancing, a guy she didn't recognize came to her and asked her to dance. Seeing she couldn't refuse, she obliged.

As they danced, she couldn't help thinking that she knew him from somewhere but couldn't place where. She was about to ask if they met when the dance was over and he moved back.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" She asked.

The man smiled and just raised his finger to the sky. "I fell from the sky…" he whispered.

Liz gasped when she realised who this was. "Max…" She croaked. "You're back!"

She suddenly realised that she was married now. "Oh no!" She whispered horrified. "You're too late, Max."

But Max just smiled and said, "No, actually I'm not Max. I'm still up there. I've just taken control of this body for a while…just to see you in a wedding dress."

Tears streamed down Liz's cheek as she listened to him. "I'm glad you married him, Liz." Max said. "He's a great guy and he'll keep you happy."

"You said you'd be back…" She whispered. 

"I can't come back Liz. They need me here. They need their king." He paused. "But Michael and Isabel, they'll be back. They won't stay here for long. They long to go home…back to earth."

"But…you aren't coming…" Liz asked sadly.

Max shook his head ruefully. "No. I'm not. It would only cause more complications, both here and there." He smiled gently at her and hugged Liz. "I'll always love you, Liz. Always. But you have to move on. You're with Kyle…accept it and be happy. Don't waste away your life wondering what could have been. Because you haven't lost. I'm still up there and love you and over here you have Kyle who loves you."

"Max…"Liz whispered through her tears.

He wiped away her tears. "I have to go Liz. I have to give this body back. But I will always be with you. I will always love you, Liz Parker…Liz Valenti." Max kissed her lightly on the check and with a final smile walked out of the wedding hall.

THE END


End file.
